Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 054
=Summary= One evening, Yami Yugi and Téa visit the Domino Museum, where they find a stone tablet between a battle between two ancient Egyptian sorcerers. One looks like Yugi while the other looks like Seto Kaiba. They are then greeted by Ishizu Ishtar, holder of the Millennium Necklace. She tells them 5,000 years ago, evil sorcerers use shadow monsters to destroy each other and conquer the world. However, Yami, a great Egyptian pharaoh, used the Millennium Items to lock away their powers, saving mankind. However, people are once again trying to destroy the world with great power and in order for Yami to save mankind again, he must enter and win and upcoming Duel Monsters tournament. Meanwhile, Seto is at the KaibaCorp headquarters testing out his new Duel Disks. He faces a Duel Machine that is using the same deck he used at Duelist Kingdom. Although the machine manages to Summon all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and fuse them to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Seto Tributes three of his monsters to Summon his Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor, then Tribute his other two monsters to use its effect, destroying all of the Duel Machine's monsters and wiping out the rest of its Life Points (and overloading the system as well). On the streets, Yugi and Téa encounter Mai Valentine, who has shown up for the announcement for the upcoming tournament. They spot old rivals including Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood and Mako Tsunami as well as new duelists such as Espa Roba, a boy claiming to have psychic powers. Just then, Seto appears on every television screen in the city, announcing his new Battle City tournament, which will start in one week. Duelists must register for his new Duel Disks to enter and in a duel, the winner will receive the loser's rarest card. Meanwhile, the holder of the Millennium Rod becomes aware of the tournament and sends his Rare Hunters out to Duel and win rare cards for him. =Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Duel Machine= Duel Machine * Duel Machine Sets a monster. Seto Kaiba's Turn * Kaiba Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "Battle Ox" in Attack Position (1700 ATK / 1000 DEF). "Battle Ox" attacks Duel Machine's Set monster: "Cyber Jar". "Cyber Jar's" effect destroys every monster on the field. Next, it lets both duelists to pick up 5 cards from the top of their respective Deck then Special Summon or Set any Level 4 or lower monster amongst those 5 card to the field. The Duel Machine Sets 2 monsters. Kaiba Sets 1 monster then Special Summons "Maha Vailo" (1500 ATK / 1400 DEF), "Dark Zebra" (1800 ATK / 400 DEF), "Boar Soldier" (2000 ATK / 500 DEF Monster Cards), and "Hitotsu-Me Giant" (1200 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. Duel Machine's Turn * Duel Machine tributes both of its Set monsters, "Aqua Madoor" (1200 ATK / 2000 DEF) and "Wall of Illusion" (1000 ATK) / 1850), to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500). Seto Kaiba's Turn * Kaiba tributes "Hitotsu-Me Giant" to Tribute Summon "Dragon Seeker" (2000 ATK / 2100 DEF) Defense Position. He intends to use its effect on the following turn (Note: In the real game, "Dragon Seeker's" effect would have activated; allowing Kaiba to destroy "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"). Duel Machine's Turn * Duel Machine Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "Lord of D." in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 1000). His effect negates every effect that targets Dragon-Type monsters. Seto Kaiba's Turn * Seto switches "Maha Vailo", "Dark Zebra", and "Boar Soldier" to Defense Position. Duel Machine's Turn * Duel Machine activates Magic Card "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" to Special Summon 2 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" monsters in Attack Position then activates its Set card: Magic Card "Polymerization". It sends all 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" monsters from its side of the field to its Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" in Attack Position (4500 ATK / 3800 DEF). Under Battle City Rules, Fusion Monsters cannot attack the same turn they are summoned. Seto Kaiba's Turn * Kaiba tributes "Boar Soldier", "Dragon Seeker", and Set monster, "D.D. Warrior" (1200 ATK / 1000 DEF), to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" in Attack Position (4000 ATK / 4000 DEF) then activates its effect. He tributes "Dark Zebra" and "Maha Vailo" to destroy every monster Duel Machine controls then inflicts 4000 points of damage to its Life Points (Duel Machine: 4000 → 0 Life Points). Seto Kaiba wins. = Changes to the English Version = * A sign that reads "KC Research and development" in Japanese and English is removed from the dub. but "KC" remains. * Cut from the dub Mai cheerfully choking Téa. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes